Mount St. Mary's College will create a comprehensive interdisciplinary curriculum for Biology majors that will increase students' understanding of and ability to use theory and quantitative concepts in the biological sciences. This curriculum will prepare our students for careers in the biomedical and health-related sciences. This will be accomplished through: - Redesigning and implementing a biology curriculum that integrates quantitative concepts. - Supporting faculty use of innovative pedagogies. - Establishing the redesigned courses as the official curriculum for the biology program. - Implementing formative and summative evaluation to inform program development. These activities will lead to the following sustainable outcomes: - Students will have enhanced quantitative reasoning skills, be able to apply these skills and concepts across disciplines to solve problems, and be better prepared to pursue graduate degrees in biomedical and health-related sciences. - Students will have heightened interest in pursuing graduate degrees and careers in the biomedical and behavioral science research fields. - Faculty will collaborate with peers to implement an interdisciplinary curriculum and use pedagogies that engage students in their learning. As a predominantly minority college for women, Mount St. Mary's will use this program to advance the role of women in science and research. While females are relatively well represented in advanced study in the biological sciences, their numbers lag in the more quantitative disciplines. This program will teach our students to use advanced quantitative skills, supporting their success in the biological sciences and increasing their ability to become active contributors to the quantitative science fields.